Blue dragonflight
thumb|A Blue Drake .]] *'Leader:' Malygos the Spell-Weaver *'Domain:' Magic *'Breath:' Ice, frost (frost magic) *'Locations:' **Northrend, especially Coldarra **South-central Winterspring **South/southeast Azshara From the RPG Book: Manual of Monsters: :The mighty dragon bursts from the frigid waters, its muscular form covered in glistening scales and it has patterned cobalt markings across its neck and upper body, and its wings unfold almost invisibly against it sinuous body. :Blue dragons are regal creatures, their posture and facial expressing wisdom and intellect. They are creatures of ice and water, often found in cold regions and preferring to keep to themselves. They are studious, enjoying both literature and scholarly texts, and study any bit of knowledge or trivia that they come across. These dragons are best known for altering their forms and integrating into other societies in order to learn new technologies, spells, and crafts. Blue dragons are peaceful creatures, but very territorial. Once a blue dragon has claimed a certain territory, woe to any - even dragons of their own flight - who enter into that area without permission. :Given their parentage, blue dragons are exceptional spellcasters. They have a natural affinity for spellcasting, and most powers of sorcery are instinct even to young drakes. Because of their natural propensity for magic, they have high magic resistances and can withstand many magical attacks. They are excellent tacticians and to invaders of their territory they are as violent and destructive as any Black Dragon. Culture thumb|left|Blue Dragonkin in Mazthoril The Blue Dragonflight's culture revolves around the study and cataloguing of magic and spells, primarly but not exclusively arcane magic. They focus on the aquisition of greater magical power and artifacts, not for self-gain but rather out of the responsibility that was given to them by the titans hundreds of millenia ago; to safeguard the world of Azeroth. Blue dragons primarily speak Draconic and Common. Blue dragons are scholars and often learn many languages, posing as mortal wizards and even paladins to better study the magical progress of the younger races. Many strive to impress their master, Malygos. Members of the blue flight value other thinkers such as writers, artist, spellcasters, academic types, and engineers. They have associated with the elves for the centuries, and more recently they study the unique skills of dwarven, gnome, and goblin engineers. Blue Dragonspawn, more often than the dragonspawn of the other flights, become proficient arcanists and rise to positions of power and authority within their broods, General Colbatann of Mazthoril being a prime example. This is credited to the unusual intelligence and disposition towards magic associated with the blue dragonflight. History Charge of the Dragonflights Satisfied that the small world had been ordered and that their work was done, the Titans prepared to leave Azeroth. But before they departed, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over Kalimdor. In that age, there were many dragonflights. Yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the Titans chose to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. Norgannon, the Titan lore keeper and master-magician, granted the blue dragon, Malygos, a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-Weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. War of the Ancients Once one of the most powerful flights among dragons, nearly all of the Blue Dragonflight was wiped out around 10,000 years ago, when Deathwing and the Black Dragonflight turned on the others during the first invasion of the Burning Legion. When Malygos and his brood challenged Deathwing and attempted to destroy the newly created Demon Soul he was banished from the field of battle, thrown hurdling towards the horizon. His flight suffered a far worse fate. Deathwing turned the vile device upon the blues and in one short moment the blues became nothing more than dust in the wind. This betrayal caused the Aspect Malygos to go mad, and go into seclusion in the cold northern wastelands of Northrend. Korialstrasz saved about 2 dozen eggs at the end of the War of the Ancients. We assume that they have been recovered and hatched. After the Sundering The Ensuing war between the Black Dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species. A mighty civil war was waged between dragonkind, with all flights losing members, the blues losing many of what few they had left. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction, but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out, but when the dust settled the day of the dragon had passed. The dragons never truely recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. For 10,000 years the Aspect Malygos fell deeper and deeper into his madness. He isolated himself in his lair and refused all visitors. Blue Dragons were rarely seen, and most of the survivors had gone into hiding from the blacks. A few remaining members of his flight continued their mad masters job of studying magic throught the millenia in attempts to keep the mortal race's abuse of it in check. Blues, such as Sapphiron and Azuregos, continued to search for and hoard artifacts of great magical power, keeping them from inexpierienced hands. When the legion was planning it's second visit to Azeroth, another member, Arcanagos, attempted to sway the Guardian Medivh away from the dark path he was taking under the control of the Dark Titan, Sargeras. War of the Shifting Sands The almost-extinct blue dragons still managed to lend their aid to the Night Elves and the Bronze Dragonflight during the War of the Shifting Sands. Led by Arygos, child of Malygos, the blues fought the Silithid and their Qiraji masters furiously and ultimately helped push them back to their city where they were sealed away from the world. The dragons suffered few casualties but the progeny of Malygos, Arygos, was until recently believed lost. After the war a shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands was entrusted to the blue wyrm Azuregos by Anachronos the bronze. The Battle of Grim Batol and Aftermath During the Second War the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, was captured by the Orcish Horde. At first Malygos seemed almost indifferent to this news. Eventualy he was approached by Alexstrasza's youngest consort, Korialstrasz. Korialstrasz asked for Malygos' assistance in his queen's rescue and hinted to the lord of the blues that as the aspect of life, there could be something Alexstrasza could do for him and his nearly-extinct flight. After heavy consideration and some coaxing from Ysera, he agreed. During the final battle, known as The Battle of Grim Batol, the Demon Soul was destroyed and Malygos and the other dragons were restored to their full power. Deathwing, who had masterminded the entire event, was chased off by the newly restored aspects. More recently, two of the younger members of the Blue Flight, Kalecgos and Tyrygosa, were actively involved in restoring the Sunwell's energies to the Elves of Quel'thalas after the Third War. Current Activities Since his powers have been restored to him, Malygos has begun to regain his sanity and his agents have become more active in the world. The blue dragonflight, still recovering from the events that occurred ten thousand years ago, nevertheless continues to safeguard the world from corrupting magic and those who would wield it. *Malygos has sent guardians to Hyjal Summit where they, along with the Reds and Bronzes, guard the World Tree from another attack. *The icy caverns of Mazthoril in Winterspring teem with blue drakes, whelps, and dragonspawn. These dragons under the watchful eye of the Matron Protectorate, Haleh, and General Colbatann are fierce enemies of the black flight and desire to strike out against the new leaders of the blacks on azeroth; Nefarian and Onyxia. They also keep an eye on the demons to the south in Darkwhisper Gorge. The dragons are concerned the demons there will soon launch another attack against Mount Hyjal and the dragons stationed there. *Azuregos and his brood of dragonspawn guard the ruins of the ancient night elven city of Eldarath. The city is rumored to hold many powerful highborne artifacts scattered throughout the ruins. Azuregos will stop at nothing to safeguard these artifacts from falling into mortal hands. *Tyrygosa, princess of the blue flight, has traveled to the shattered realm of Outland where she hopes to study the Nether Dragons. The nether dragons are the children of Deathwing, whose eggs on Outland were exposed to the twisting nether when Draenor was shattered by Ner'zhul's portals and the dragons were twisted and broken by the arcane energies. Tyrygosa seeks to better understand the nether dragons, and ultimately take control of them and keep their temperment, inherited from their sire, under control. Wrath of the Lich King According to the lore panel at BlizzCon 2007, Tyrygosa returned to the Nexus with the nether drakes she had taken control of in Outland, where their Nether-warped physiology began to effect the Spell-Weaver himself. This effect helped Malygos to regain some of his lost sanity. As he recovered, the Spell-Weaver began to realize that magic use had run rampant across the world, mortals recklessly practicing their arts. He believes that this reckless spellcasting is what led to the War of the Ancients ten thousand years earlier, and the mortal mages could attract the Legion to Azeroth again - and because of that, they must be stopped. As a result, Malygos has declared war on all mortal spellcasters, but most especially the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. Dalaran itself is being relocated to Northrend, not only to direct the war effort against the Lich King but also against Malygos' crusade. The Red Dragonflight - keeping the promise made to Rhonin in Day of the Dragon - will aid the mortals in their battle against their erstwhile comrades. Notable members Most Blues have names ending in "gos", or "gosa" for females. Sometimes synonyms of the word "blue" find their way into a blue dragon's name as well. Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight